Problem: Use the given information to make a logical conclusion, if possible. If a logical conclusion is not possible, choose "no logical conclusion possible." If Vanessa misses the bus, then she will be late for school. Vanessa is not late for school.
Solution: Identify the hypothesis , the conclusion of the first sentence, and the second sentence Does the second sentence refer to the hypothesis of the first sentence, or the conclusion of the first sentence? The second sentence refers to the conclusion of the first sentence, because they both talk about whether or not Vanessa is late for school. Does the second sentence state the conclusion , or the opposite of the conclusion Because the second sentence states the opposite of the conclusion of the first sentence, the second sentence implies the contrapositive of the first sentence. Since the contrapositive is implied by the first sentence, the second sentence implies the opposite of the hypothesis Thus, the answer is "Vanessa did not miss the bus"